


补魔

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12592628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	补魔

补魔♂

 

今天是月例上报的日子。国家以东这一带是大魔法师的管辖区，每月缴纳的贡品量尚可，做事尽心尽力，在民众间人旺颇高。大魔法师实力雄厚，天地间同好无数，同袍各有其长，连王室也敬他几分。

大魔法师的面容停留在三十岁，真实年龄不详。有人曾在一百年前的油画上见过与魔法师相似的面容，画上的人金发耀眼、意气奋发，眉间灵气和傲气与现在温厚稳重的魔法师大相径庭。

神职人员藤岛也难得跟着队伍造访了魔法师的宅邸。魔法师麾下有众多魔物眷属，他一进屋子，就被各种魔物窥视着。幸而他有神明的恩宠，作为一个人类才没有受到伤害。他此次前来是感谢魔法师平息山林里邪龙的暴乱，让城镇带来了安宁。请大魔法师出手需要的贡品数目很大，但魔法师出手极快，收下礼品后一周内，邪龙就不再作乱。

魔法师坐在椅子上，对于他的夸赞只是谦虚地笑笑。大魔法师姓樱井，是早年前贵族的姓氏。藤岛见对方的样貌比自己还要年轻，不由得心慌。他正准备离别告辞，屋子里突然暗了下来，刮起了冷风。

地面中央映出一个魔法阵，魔法阵放光旋转着。风过后，魔法阵消失的地方站了一个人。尚未看清人的样貌，藤岛就感到不寒而栗。

来者五官深邃，美貌中透着邪气。他身后长着一对黑色硕大的翅膀，翅膀末端长着锋利的爪子。一条黑色细长的尾巴环着身子，十指的指甲锋利如刀。他的头上还长着一对犄角，黑得像墨一般。

藤岛下意识抓紧了他胸口的十字架，他敢肯定这就是外界传言中大魔法师最得力最强大的眷属。身体里留着可怕的恶魔之血，又说是魅魔的一支，所以才美颜异常。仅是对上一眼，藤岛就心跳加速。

“人类？”恶魔睁开鲜红的双眼，说话时露出嘴角的两颗尖牙。他扫视了一眼藤岛，提不起精神地打了个呵欠，又转向了魔法师，“龙巢的事我处理完毕了，那我去休息了。”

“好好休息，你辛苦了。”魔法师答道。

面对主人竟然不说敬语，闻所未闻，藤岛在心中讶异。恶魔斜了他一眼，摇着尾巴和腰胯，歪歪扭扭地离去了。藤岛这才松了口气，叫上陪同来的骑士，两人一同离开了这个不祥之地。

=

樱井收拾好卷轴，他接了新的工作，分配给自己的眷属们，让他们尽快前去处理。他脱下外袍，回到卧室里。小恶魔收着翅膀躺在他床上，尾巴无精打采地软在床铺上。

“润？”他唤了一声，走到床沿边。心形的尾巴尖竖了起来，而后恶魔摇着尾巴转过身，猩红的双瞳在幽暗的室内闪着光。

恶魔抓着他的长袍，尖锐的指甲直接将布料撕破了。恶魔双手架在他的肩膀上，张着嘴贴住了他的双唇，舌头同时也滑进了口腔。樱井搂着小恶魔的腰间，不敢妄动触碰到那两颗尖牙。他闭上眼，任凭对方在他口中索取着津液。

“唔……”樱井有些腿软，对方确实饥渴已久，没有掌握好度量，一下子吸取了太多的魔力。恶魔啧啧地舔吻他的唇舌，也知道自己过火了，牵着唾液的银丝，松开了樱井。

“对不起……”一轮短暂的汲取，恶魔低下了头，他的尖牙收了回去，指甲的攻击性也消失了，变成光滑而整洁的黑色指甲。他头上的犄角和背后的翅膀、尾巴都还在，细长的尾巴愉快地左右摇摆着，一点也没有其主人认真反省的样子。

“没事，治理邪龙辛苦你了。”樱井亲了亲恶魔的眼角。

恶魔的名字是松本润。润是他的本名，而姓氏是发现者恶魔二宫赐予他的。松本和普通的恶魔不同，他有着惊人的爆发力，能释放超越普通魔物几百倍的魔法。却不知道如何调节自己的魔力，需要吸食精气，像魅魔一样魅惑人类，并榨干他们作为食量。发现时他在一根冰柱里沉睡了上百年，恶魔二宫无法饲养他，将他转交给了当时刚成为大魔法师的樱井。

樱井永远不会忘记刚见到松本时，对方过于可爱的样貌让他吃惊。身体瘦小，脸圆圆的，眼睛大大的。他花费了不少力气才将这个小恶魔养大，结果对方就出落成一颦一笑都含着邪魅的妖物了。

眼下，松本已经褪下樱井的长袍，拉下裤子，把樱井半勃的阴茎掏出来，裹在掌心里慢慢揉搓。樱井半裸着坐在床上，松本趴在他的腿间，翅膀都兴奋得张开了。

“我开动了。”松本说道，便将樱井的生殖器含进了口中。像是品尝美味佳肴那般吮吸着阴茎，舌头压着柱身上凸起的软茎，埋在樱井的耻毛间吞吐着红肿的性器。灵活的舌头和高难度的深喉，对魅魔来说就像是天赋一般，高超的口活让樱井舒畅地叹息起来。看松本进食时满足的表情也是相当享受，珍惜地舔着高昂的生殖器，吞下龟头流出的每一滴腺液。

“唔——！”口交中的小恶魔突然一抖，口中的动作也停下了，奶音也跟着颤抖起来，“不要、不要玩尾巴……”

樱井抓住了那根细细黑色的长物，握着茎上下撸动，拇指和食指捻住心形的尾巴尖。松本的尾巴也是敏感点之一，这点也和魅魔一模一样。樱井按着松本的头，让对方继续含着，手里的动作也变本加厉。

“今天回来是不是忘记说什么了？”樱井询问。被玩着尾巴的松本吐出舌尖，推开包皮讨好地舔着流水的马眼。

“我、唔……我回来了，旦那さま……”松本害羞地埋下头，翅膀拢到一起。

“欢迎回来。”樱井愉悦地回答，松本的裤裆已经鼓起，尖端染着深色。欺负够了，樱井画了个小魔法阵，取出一个金色的圆环套在松本的尾巴上。圆环悬空，套在尾尖的前端，变成松本身体的一部分，随着尾巴一起摆动。

“旦那さま，”松本含着阴茎含糊地说道，“快点射啊……”

“那你再努力一点。”樱井拍拍他的后脑勺。松本鼓足了劲，模仿着性交吞吐着肉柱，温暖口腔里的大力吮吸，爽到让樱井腰间酥软，体液都要被贪婪地恶魔吸出来了。樱井爽得缩起双腿，分开胯间，方便松本舔那根粗物。

他压住松本的脑袋，在高温的喉咙口射精了。松本咕啾咕啾地咽下射出的体液，把从嘴角溢出的精液也舔舐干净。

“好浓啊……”松本满足地坐起身，头上的犄角和背后的翅膀都消失了，除了被圆环束缚着的尾巴。眼中的红也退了下去，呈现出了人类的姿态。经历一场大战，松本方才实在没有魔力维持人类的样貌了。

“满足了？还要吗？”樱井挑起对方的下巴。

“够了。”松本玩着垂在锁骨上的发尾，眼睛瞥向别处，尾巴却缠上了樱井的手腕。

口是心非。樱井暗笑。

他一把搂住小恶魔的腰，扒掉松本的上衣，然后将对方按在床上，脱掉裤子和内裤。内裤的布料湿了大半，还有粘液拉扯着松本的男根和后穴。

作为主人的樱井最清楚自己心爱的眷属究竟有多放荡，啪地打上松本的臀部，两根手指顺畅地插进恶魔爱液四溢的淫穴里。

“旦那さま、小穴、不行……”在床上的松本完全不见恶魔的凶悍，唯有魅魔淫邪的本质。嘴里喃喃着不要，穴里的媚肉已经热情地吸上异物，尾巴异常期待地卷成圈。补充完魔力的魅魔无意识地散发出诱惑的体香，樱井可以轻松抵御，但他享受着被诱惑，性渴求也急速加快。

他用两根手指就把松本玩得撅着屁股，前后流水，尾巴尖泛着红，格外陶醉。樱井抽出手指，扶着松本的腰一口气操进去。魅穴内又湿又软，被熟悉的巨物插入，操痛的肉壁紧紧地吸上来。

“唔、旦那さま……旦那さま插得好深……”松本陷入深色的床垫里，纤长的手指上黑色的指甲，显得皮肤愈加的雪白。长尾巴兴奋地僵着，抵在樱井的胸口。肉棍抵着敏感点时，尾巴偶尔会扫动几下。

樱井撸着尾巴，将尾巴尖含进了嘴里。一边用舌头舔着松本的敏感点，一边用阴茎操着敏感点，松本难以自持地在他身下娇声叫床。

蜜穴被彻底操开了，被干舒服了，淫水汩汩地向外流。不一会儿，腿间便淌满了淫荡的汁水。魅魔的身体虽然敏感，但欲望更深，一被插入就难以停止渴求更多。

“啊、哈……”已经被口爆和中出一次了的松本舔了舔双唇，压上自己主人的身体，尾巴卷着主人曲起的腿，扶着樱井的肉棍坐了下去。松本身体后仰，靠着樱井的腿，打开自己的双腿，让樱井看交合的私处，一手捏起自己勃起的粉色乳首。

“旦那さま的肉棒和精液、呼、喜欢……”被撑开的肉穴套弄着粗肿的阴茎，乳白色的精液和淫水混在一起顺着阴茎流下来，交合时的水声不绝于耳。

樱井挺起上半身，将眷属拦在怀里，两人交换唾液，房内充斥着湿哒哒粘腻的声音。

“今夜要好好慰劳润呢，”樱井舔着松本的耳根，腰间停不下抽插的动作，“多少次都给你哦。”


End file.
